phantasmagoriacomicfandomcom-20200213-history
A Cat's Whisper: OC quiz
Rules: 1. You can choose only one of your OC's if u want to. 2. Your OC must answer every question as truthfully as possible. 3. Title the journal as "OCs Quiz". 4. When you're done, tag as many people as you want. 5. Have fun!!! Who have I not given enough love?...GALLAGHER Gallagher: Wait what? WHY ME? Because I simply haven't given you much attention in my doodles. Savali: You haven't given me any attention! You get plenty from my friends, and in the quizzes I do. Savali: Hmph. Gallagher: I-I really don't want to do this though! ---- 1. Hi! What's your real name and nickname? Gallagher: Oh um, hello. My name is Gallagher. I can't remember my previous name, I'm sorry. --------------------------- 2. Interesting... what's your current age? Gallagher: Hmm...Around 200 or so. I think I've been in hell that long anyway. ------------------------------- 3. Uh-huh. What's your favorite food? Gallagher: Well demons don't really need to eat, but I like the taste of tuna. -------------------------------- 4. And your favorite drink? Gallagher: There is so little we can drink you know? I guess water. -------------------------------- 5. Confession time! Who's your crush/lover? Gallagher: Umm... *becomes flustered and twiddles fingers*...Well I-I'd rather not say. ---------------------------------------- 6. Aww! Have you kissed yet? Gallagher: N-no, please stop asking these questions now. -------------------------------------------- 7. Classic question! What's your favorite color? Gallagher: Baby blue and indigo. ---------------------------------------------- 8. Who's your favorite author? Gallagher: Call me childish, but I like Charles Dickens. -------------------------------------------------- 9. Now what's your biggest fear? Gallagher: Fire *shivers* I hate it so much. ----------------------------------------------------- 10. *stifles a giggle* I'm not laughing... *bursts out laughing* Sorry. Any siblings? Gallagher: Uhh no not that I can remember. Maybe I did in the previous life. --------------------------------------------------------- 11. Almost done, it's only twenty questions. Who's your hero? Gallagher: Denis Diderot, the man who studied everything and put it into a book. --------------------------------------------------- 12. Ok, who's your worst enemy? Gallagher: I don't know. I've been told it's Spencer, but he doesn't seem to have done anything wrong. Maybe I haven't been told the whole truth though. ----------------------------------------------------- 13.What would you do if your hero and your worst enemy got together? Gallagher: Oh umm...Well Diderot is dead so, I don't know. --------------------------------------------------------- 14. Interesting... what would you do if you met your creator? Gallagher: Creator? I'm sorry, I just don't really believe in that any more. Sure there is a hell, and yes there are demons, but I have yet to see an angel to prove there is one rule or creator above. ---------------------------------------------------------------- 15. Okay, I'll contact them right now. Done! Now, what do you want to be when you grow up? Gallagher: I've already grown up though; In fact I've already died once. -------------------------------------------------------------------- 16. What's your worst nightmare? Gallagher: Demons don't dream, it's just a fact. I don't know why we don't, but maybe it's because we're no longer ourselves. -------------------------------------------------------------------- 17.What's your life-long dream? Gallagher: Well...if you don't laugh, I always wanted to be a lepidopterist, a person who studies butterflies and moths. -------------------------------------------------------------------- 18.What would you do if your life-long dream came true? Gallagher: I could actually say "I can now die happy." ----------------------------------------------------------- 19. Ok, where's your favorite place to relax? Gallagher: Usually on a cozy blanket on the floor, especially when it's raining. ----------------------------------------------------------------- 20. Last question! What do you spend most of your time doing? Gallagher: Studying on humans, you are such fascinating little creatures after all. I never realized that and unfortunately I can't recall that feeling. ------------------------------------------------ 21. We're done! Now tag whoever you want. DO IT. Category:Quizzes